Ghost Of An Alter
by xxCloudxx
Summary: Teenager, Jinni likes to relax in the graveyard when she's stressed or just wants to be alone. One night she sees a strange figure appear in the moonlight. Who knew that that one instance would be the doorway to her hidden past...
1. The Crescent Moon

Night fell so swiftly I had yet to realize until I found myself engulfed in complete darkness. The silence and serenity sent a wave of relaxation through my body calming my every nerve.

A cold shiver ran down my spine. Everything was at peace and thus an air of eeriness surrounded me. It seemed too perfect a night not to have some kind of disturbance. I cautiously looked around trying to distinguish something, anything, in the darkness. I shook my head to relieve my tormented mind of its ill thoughts.

I felt the soft texture of freshly churned soil under me, something I hadn't noticed before.

'That's odd,' I thought to myself. 'Nobody's been buried in this graveyard for years. All the plots are taken.' Looking down I cupped a small amount of turf in my hands letting it fall through my slender fingers. It crumbled easily. It seemed almost moist. I turned to look at the name engraved on the stone. Shock hit me in a sea of involuntary waves congruent to the beating of my heat.

"No…It can't be…I'm still…alive…" Just as I spoke these words a hand thrust from the hearth grabbing my wrist. My eyes grew wide as my breathing became irregularly rapid. Panic was working its way into my body oozing, covering, and smothering everything in its path with a river black as coal. As it flooded my existence basic motor function ceased.

It started at my feet working its way to my ankles, gliding gracefully up my legs on to my chest cavity, slowly, crawling onto the back of my neck, then to my head. Once I seemed to have bathed in it, it found a way to seep through every pore on my body. Its black aura seemed as if poured onto my heart out of a boiling vat, steaming hot and while hardening, constricted, making oxygen a thing of the past.

I tried to pull away. Harder and harder but the hand was relentless. The more I fussed the stronger it became. One false move and I was pulled forward into the shallow grave. I gasped for air but the reassuring breath never came. All was black and silent.

I woke with a start. My senses were out of sync leaving me disoriented. I stirred looking around even though everything was a blur of darkness. Shaking my head quickly trying in vain to regain a conscious feeling, I spun to look at the name engraved on the stone I had my back against. It stayed out of focus for a second but shortly after, the letters became clear.

"Keika Terie: Jan. 18, 1970 – July 21, 2001." I read the name with a sigh of relief that it wasn't my own. I placed one hand on my knee running my right through my hair letting it fall where it may.

A twig snapped giving way to an unknown weight. I spun my body facing the right in which the sound was heard. I scanned the horizon. A figure of about 6 ft. was not 5 yards away from the very spot in which I was kneeling. Only a few gravestones were between us. A gust of wind carried the figure's cloak to the left defining half of its body. I stared fascinated and horrified at the same time.

For a second I thought it to be glowing. Its right arm suddenly shot out from the cloak, sending my head in the direction of the wind. There, almost directly in front of me was a being I had never seen to exist but in books and fantasies.

The armor shone in the moonlight periodically as clouds passed overhead. Its arms seemed to be crossed on its chest and held in place with a jacket of metal that coated it entirely. Two ribbon like spears sprouted from its shoulders crossing and forming an X in front of it. The flat metal, sharp as knives, shone for an instant as the clouds parted. There was just enough light for me to make out its face. A helmet split in two with jagged edges covered only half its face to reveal the right eye, illuminated with a synthetic red light, a line of white down the center. Its humanly features and robotic attributes sent me aback as it stood at attention, ready to strike.

I looked to see the hooded figure was still there. Darkness had fallen once more as a cloud concealed the light. The wind blew even harder bussing the clouds to drift wherever they may letting the radiant glow flow through the graveyard more defiant than ever. The wind had blown the person's hood down revealing a young man whose features were hard to determine.

I had since risen with one hand to my chest clasping the charm that hung on my necklace. It seemed to pulse, posing as my heart beat, or rather another's. My bangs that flew in front of my eyes at a moment so pivotal, agitated me as I flipped them out of the way.

The moonlight shone lighting up the face of a young man only to be in his late teens. His countenance was stern and unrelenting, almost emotionless. His short hair flittered with the wind in front of his eyes. It sustained for just a few seconds, long enough for me to see his deep red eyes filled with desperation, longing, and determination reflect the moon back at me.

Such a wave of unexpected emotion crashed onto the shores of my mind so violently it sent me physically backwards hitting my back on the hard stone I was so carelessly leaning upon a few moments before. Not even a second had passed and they were gone, nowhere to be seen. The ominous clouds that were passing all vanished leaving no traces.

"JIN!" A distant voice called my name. I stood stupefied for a moment while my mind spooled up, as if it had been restarted after and improper shutdown. A single ray of light made its way through the dark cemetery zoning in on me after a few seconds of wondering astray. I dusted myself off and slowly made my way to my father cautious of the stone slates, hidden in the tall grass, of unmarked graves.

"What did I tell you about being out so late? Especially in this place. It's so cold, and you with no jacket!" My father said shivering slightly. I walked with my arms crossed to keep from shivering.

'It wasn't this cold just a few minutes ago.' I thought to myself. 'It had to have been…The temperature can't just drop almost 20 degrees in a few seconds, at least not here anyway. I know it wasn't this cold when I came out here. Maybe I just didn't notice because…' My thoughts drifted to the young hooded man and the droid.

"Are you listening to me?" I found myself still and my father a few paces in front looking at me with an agitated tone to his voice.

"Oh, sorry. I got derailed, what were you saying?" I said catching up.

"I was just saying that you should be more watchful of the time and things around you. When it gets late who knows what weirdoes could be out here. You need to be alert at all times especially at night, even more here." He looked around the cemetery in distaste stepping over a small stone.

"I mean yeah, sure, the gates are locked but the walls are so short anyone can jump them. How do you think I got here? I don't have a problem with you going out on your own as long as I know where you are, but staying out so late has got to stop. You got that? I know you like it here and I can see why, it's peaceful but, ugh, can't you find a less creepy place to relax or whatever it is you do here?" I looked up to the smiling face of my father and couldn't help but smile back.

As soon as his eyes were off me my brow furrowed and I was lost in translation.

'Who was that? Who were they I should say…I've been coming here for over two years now and I have yet to see another living person anytime after the gates close around seven-thirty. Maybe it was a spirit of some kind, a ghost perhaps. But even if they were, they sure seemed real to me, so life like. The man…He seemed so familiar…The robotic form felt like it was a part of me. And if the robot felt like a part of me then so did the man, because the robot is a part of him…' My hand shot up to my chest almost spasmodically. Time seemed to stand till just for an instant. A gasp out of pure shock escaped my lips ever so cleverly, without my realizing, until it was too late.

"What's wrong?" My father asked already over the East-end wall. I quickly fixed my expression.

"Nothing, I was just getting ready to jump that's all. You know it's such a big leap." A false smile with false accusations close behind found its way to my mouth.

With my left hand on the wall supporting me I hopped over it with a perfect landing and not a sound heard.

"It worries me that you can do that so quiet and effortlessly. I don't know where you got it. The whole family is athletically challenged. I wouldn't be surprised if I walked into your room one night and found nothing but ruffled sheets and the curtains flailing in the wind." He said winking.

"You know I wouldn't do that! Besides, it's a good fifteen to twenty foot drop to the ground from my window." I replied with the same kidding tone as he.

"Well, knowing you I still probably wouldn't hear your body hit the ground."

"Ugh, dad, you're such a moron!" I joked, pretending like I was completely engrossed in what he was saying.

'Too much enthusiasm. That last sentence sounded funny. Hopefully he won't notice.' I quickly glanced up to see the expression on his face. It was carefree and loving as usual. 'What a relief.'

The wind rustled the leaves of the trees around us sounding like a thousand pieces of sandpaper rubbing against each other. I felt the gruff prickles rub against my spine almost painfully.

'The moment I stopped before jumping the wall I felt…odd. A thought had occurred to me but was lost just as it had came, quickly and as a shock. The weird thing is that I don't recall what it was at all. It was like remembering the taste of something you had when you were young but the recollection was there for only a blip of time leaving an essence rather than a remembrance. How funny a feeling to have. But why?'

"Close the door you're letting the air out!" My father called from inside the house.

"Coming!" As I looked above me the crescent moon's rays fell, illuminating my face with it's silky pallor.

"NOW!"  
I retreated into my home closing the door silently behind me.


	2. It Takes Your Breath Away, Can U Feel It

"**Jinni! There you are!" I turned my head to see Karli waving at me down the hall. I waved back with a smile as she caught up with me. **

"**I've been looking for you all morning! Where have you been?" She asked pausing for a breath every other word. **

"**I was here, unfortunately. All my same classes, no schedule change. You want to know what I think it is…" I lowered my voice and continued, "I think you're losing your touch."**

"**Nonsense! I can sniff out any person I set my sights on, no sweat!" Karli held her head high with pride taking long strides.**

"**I'd say you're lacking in that department, then."**

"**Who crapped in your wheaties today?! Geez, I spend all morning looking for you and having found you this is the thanks I get?" Tone changing instantly from prideful to scrutinizing. **

"**Why look for me? What is just **_**so**_** urgent? Well…I'm waiting." I stopped in my tracks arms crossed.**

"**Fine! Be that way. I'll just talk to someone more interested in preserving their friend's lives and well being!" **

**I sighed cringing. "I'm sorry, I'm a little out of it right now, you know I hate mornings. Please, forgive me." I forgot that her parents were in the middle of a divorce and times were rough. The custody battle was due to take place in less than a week. **

**She pulled me close, away form the swarm of kids traveling to their next class. The pain in her eyes was immense but no one would ever know, she kept it all together so well. **

"**Mother has multiple bruises on her arms and the sides of her face. I saw her trying to cover them up with make-up this morning before I left school. I really need someone to talk to." The bell, shrill and defiant, rang the one minute warning.**

"**Meet me in the Computer Lab at 12:15," And with that she disappeared into the sea of teenagers, the very sight of her lost instantly. I glanced at my watch, 'Just an hour to go.' **

**I trudged into calculus with a heavy heart and conscious. Not looking, I bumped into someone apologizing quickly and then walked into class. My thoughts were more scrambled than the eggs I had for breakfast. **

"**Miss Cristini! Please answer the question!" My head snapped up unaware of what was happening around me. I simply stared at the tiny grains of wood on my desktop drifting off into my own land filled with thoughts too heavy to bare while doing 11****th**** grade calculus.**

"**I'm sorry please repeat the question." I replied lifting my head in attention. Just as the teacher's mouth opened the bell rang and the class sprang from their seats to the door.**

**Another sigh escaped my lips as I slowly gathered my things and headed towards the Computer Lab. The Lunch Rush was over for the day so the halls were fairly vacant, almost like a ghost town, by the time I got to the Lab's wing. **

**My entire being seemed to be zapped of all it's energy. The wave of emotion that struck had such an impact, its effects were still felt the next day. It took almost everything I had just to push the large door to the courtyard open. **

**I inhaled sharply my hand flying to my chest clutching my heart in pain. It only lasted for a split second but that's all it needed **

'**There it is again, the same feeling. It's like the wave of prickles that flows through my body the instant before goose bumps appear on my skin. Only, it flowed through my arms to my hands.' Such a shock took my breath away.**

**The door swung closed tightly behind me, locking me in, the click sealing it from ever opening again. That's when it hit me that something terrible was about to happen. I literally gasped for air.**

**I recovered from my hunched over position and stood tall, books in hand. A footstep fell ever so quietly behind me, heard only by the keenest ear.**

**Dropping my books I sprang to the left, spinning around to face the intruder whilst his attack scream wasn't even fully out of his mouth. I blocked his right fist with my left and slapped the bat away with my right. His eyes widened with disbelief, then narrowed with anger.**

"**I will kill you!" He lunged at me with such a force it knocked me down. The back of my head hit the ground first. His hands were around my neck and mine trying to pry them off.**

'**He's choking me…But why? I don't even know him…' Wordlessly I cast him to the side like an unwanted rag doll. I heard his body thud against the concrete as I stood ready for his next attack.**

"**Think you're so smooth catching me off guard like that, do you? Well, it wont happen again, trust ME!" He lunged once more. His moves were well choreographed but somehow predictable. I caught his punch and returned one of my own sending him flying into the door of the computer lab, shaking the single window pane. He attacked again and again but I kept him at an arms length after every attempt, my strength amazing the both of us. He regained possession of the bat and held it with a menacing stance. **

" **You've destroyed my family, my life! Die you wench!" He swung with all his might at my head. I stopped the bat about a foot away.**

"**Wrong move," Twisting it upwards and thrusting it into his rib cage I knocked him to the ground once more. This time he didn't get up.**

**I gathered my books from where I dropped them and opened the door to the computer lab. The cool air and hmm of hard drives welcomed me. The realization of what I'd done had yet to hit me until later. **

"**You're late."**


	3. Dreams Are But In Sequence

'I need a break' I thought as I laid my head back on my pillow. I sank low into the covers of my bed, totally at peace. I gazed at my right hand with interest and wonder. I shivered at the coldness in which I executed my moves.

'I had no mercy. I fought so ruthlessly. I didn't even look back to see if he was still alive. "If he was still alive?" What if he-…'

"Hey! You coming down for dinner or what?" Said my father bursting in my room. "I called for you like 10 minutes ago. Something the matter?"

"No, I'm just resting after a long day at school. I might as well eat now so I can get started on my homework." I hopped out of bed and followed my father downstairs.

The aroma of a freshly baked cake met my nostrils with open arms. I drifted over to the counter where it sat shining in its coat of chocolate. A hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Not till after you eat." My father said waving his finger at me.

"But if I have the cake, I _will _be eating!"

"Don't try to pull that stunt on me, it's not going to work and you know it." We sat down for dinner while a silence fell between us.

"Well, are you going to eat or just pick at your food?

"Huh?…Oh…" I looked up from my plate for a second letting my eyes drift back to the peas rolling off my mound of mashed potatoes.

"Are you sure you're okay? Ever since last night you've been acting weird, even for you. Did something happen that you didn't tell me about while you were in the graveyard?"

I looked up alarmed but my face was as calm and poised as ever.

"No, I'm just not hungry, that's all…It's been a long day. I've got homework to do, so I'll just come down and snack later. Thanks dad." I left the table clearing my place and trudged up the steps.

"Sometimes, I worry about her…"

Once in my room my hand cramped, I dropped everything I tried to pick up, and knocked over everything possible on the way. I was just not focused. I wasn't altogether there.

I let out a small groan and slid my notebook aside resting my head on the desk. After a few seconds I threw myself out of my chair and onto my bed trying to smother my thoughts with the soft comforters, attempting to bring forth any comfort I could muster, and failing. It was useless as my daunting thoughts drowned everything in its path. Only a restless slumber awaited.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. My body tensed and my muscles flexed.

Something stirred causing dust to fly. It had to have been big for such an uprising to occur. The normally peaceful area surrounding the cottage I had taken refuge in was now buzzing with an apprehension so thick, you could almost taste it. Distant voices were heard but were undistinguishable even to my ears. A blinding light flashed. It seemed to blot out the son's intense mid-summer rays. It flooded the windows, shone in between the planks of the walls, and under the crack of the door. It was everywhere. As soon as it came, it was gone, just like that.

I heard the thud of something hitting the ground and sliding for a distance disturbing the gravel. I dared to venture outside. Slowly I opened the door just a hare. There almost on the porch of my safe haven was a young man, to be about my age, lying on the ground, great pain amongst his countenance. I opened the door further to see who had done this to him. Seeing no one in sight, I rushed to his aid.

I dropped to his side hoping he was still alive. I couldn't help but gawk at his features. He was so handsome. The scrapes and nicks on his face did nothing but make him look even more so. A cackle echoed behind me. Tearing my eyes away from the man I focused on the barrel of a gun so massive that a full grown person could easily fit inside. The scent of gunpowder was nauseating.

I stood above the figure letting the wind catch my cloak in its short gusts.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me? HA! I laugh at your very presence." He stopped, puzzled. "Funny, I don't think I've ever seen you around before. Maybe you've heard of me? I am Kazuyae The Great Gun Slinger. As you can see the name is self explanatory."

The voice had startled me for I had not seen the man standing atop the machine. I took one step over the young man unsure of what I should do. He began to speak again.

"Hmmm…Never heard of me, huh? Well, that's okay, never shall you forget it! Step aside little girl. This is not your battle."

I stood my ground even more firm than before.

"Fine, I'll be fair…You get a 5 second head start and then I can do whatever I please. 1…2…3…Gyurae Shell Attack!" The giant gun glowed, spooling up for it's attack.

'How can this be? How can he control such an object? There is only one kind of being that can do such and even so... Could he be…No…He can't…'

The barrel of the gun seemed to expand preparing for the massive shell to erupt out of it.

'Unless, he's an…' The shot rang out at an earsplitting decibel. A huge crater was blown into the hearth 40 to 50 feet deep, and at least that wide.

"That should take care of them………What!?"

And there I stood, arms crossed in front of my face at the bottom of the crater. As the smoke cleared, slowly, once again the gun became visible.

'Is there something wrong with my head? Did the blast mess with my vision.? All I see is red…' I lowered my arms and the ambience was gone. A tingling sensation flowed through my forearms. I was holding fans of my own subconscious accord. I looked down in amazement and wonder upon where they came from.

"You little brat! I was gracious to give you the opportunity to flee and this is the thanks I get? Fine then, prepare to meet your end!"

I glanced behind me to see the man still lying on his back, peacefully this time.

'Oh no…' The sight only angered me more. I faced Kazuyae defiant and unflinching. The gun began to throb

with power. My rage surfaced and intensified to the point where I thought it was going to erupt out of me so violently

my body would disintegrate. It made my whole being rattle and shake involuntarily.

"That's more like it! Quake before me. Admit defeat in my presence, and feel the wrath of my Gyurae Shell Attack!"

Light engulfed everything once more. My brain seemed to move in slow motion.

'What am I going to do? I can't move him out of the way to safety and get there in time myself.

But if I don't act now we both could die. No…'

"Dying is not an option!" I cast my hand to the right where the man lay and jumped directly in the line of fire

soaring atop the massive shell. The heat was intense, the light blinding, and the smell of gunpowder unbearable.

I ran on to meet the tyrant face to face. I hopped from the shell to the barrel of the gun leaving the inanimate

object to do what it may. It was not of any concern now.

"Never shall life be wasted so carelessly in my presence!" Before releasing a blade of energy sharp as knives and

smoldering red with rage from my left fan, I caught the traces of fear and disbelief in his eyes, big and round.

Reflected back at me I saw my own image.

Never had I been so terrified in my life.

Red engulfed the surrounding area. Nothing could be distinguished but the blood like color. The ground, the sky, the trees,

nothing was safe from the energy burning brighter than the sun itself. And just like that, it was all over. I was

falling backwards returning to the hearth. I leaned back and landed on my feet sliding to a halt. That is when I saw

his body fall as well. He did not safely return to his feet as I had and roughly landed with a thud. I needn't worry

about Kazuyae anymore.

My arms tingled almost aching. I turned my head towards the man who was still lying on the ground surrounded by

a red aura. With a flick of my wrist the fan vanished into thin air as it left my palm. The aura was gone as I rushed over

to help him.

'Oh no, he's still unconscious…What if that creep really hurt him?'

I looked for any other threats. There were none and the coast was clear. Smoke still hung low in the air. I pulled

him up into a sitting position and then hoisted him on to my shoulder. I carried him into the cottage. I removed his shoes and cloak pulling the covers high to his chin. I convinced myself that all he needed now was rest and the only thing that I could do was provide shelter and a bed for him to lie in.


End file.
